


Pray to the Rosary

by last_ARKangel



Series: Family Matters [8]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Gay Sex, Gay confessions, M/M, Pining, hints of Rook/Twitch, mentions of past Doc/Monty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_ARKangel/pseuds/last_ARKangel
Summary: Lion's got a crush. Will it be reciprocated?





	Pray to the Rosary

“Give us the names of operators now or you will pay oh so dearly,” the masked terrorist asked, knife in their hand tipping his chin upwards as he sat in the chair tied up. His gear had been stripped off him so he only wore pants and a white undershirt. The bloodied clothes showed the signs of his wounds. Even though he hurt from the torture, he was not about to break now. Blood poured from his split lip and busted nose making it harder to breathe. Instead of giving an honest answer he spat the blood from his mouth at the masked terrorist’s face. He wouldn’t talk even if he was paid for it. The backhand in response was followed by cursing in Russian. Olivier was not holding his breath for Rainbow finding him all too soon. For now he would have no choice but to wait it out despite the torture he would have to endure in the meantime. The military life had trained him for this scenario. He was strong enough to last.

Three weeks earlier...

“Oh fuck,” the groan loud as the Frenchman let the man before him do all of the work. Pub night had become a monthly affair for the operators of Rainbow. Mostly it was the single operators with a few of the couples tagging along to watch the chaos ensue. Everyone had wished to welcome the Italians proper by taking them along. Zofia had designated her husband as Rainbow's official babysitter. Renata and Charlotte had even volunteered to help with Rolf and the twins. The evening had not started out the way it was currently going but he wasn't exactly complaining. It had started with a few drinks and well a few passes made at the man currently on his knees. Jack was a nice guy but tended not to seek out partners simply because he was married to his job. Olivier knew the man would be discreet in their dealings. The making out was nice but it had escalated into something much more. Olivier at the beginning of the evening had not expected to be standing in a bathroom stall, pants down, and Jack sucking his dick.

Father Bertrand had been clear in confessional that wanting a man was no sin in the eyes of the lord. He was not a terrible person even with the guilt that still dampened his mood. Jack had been fine with helping him figure if he liked men or not. Olivier had felt wrong using him at first but the American used that southern drawl to convince him he benefited too as sex was just that. The curses and moans the other man had drawn from him were all he needed as proof that he liked men too. He wanted nothing more than to have the man touching his entire body but neither had come prepared. A whine left his mouth as Jack released his dick, wanting the attention back. A finger pressed against his lips as voices were heard. First was the booming voice of Adriano, one of the two newest additions to Rainbow. The other caused an unsettling feeling in his gut. Gilles was laughing and joking with the Italian as they both washed their hands. Apparently the Russians had gotten rowdy and a mess had happened. Both men in the stall waited for them to leave before Jack asked, “Wanna head back early? I can let you ride me to your heart's content and no one will be there to interrupt.” Olivier just nodded, wanting nothing more than to erase the ache in his heart. Once back at Hereford both men took their time and if Jack heard him cry out Gilles instead of his own name he never said a thing about it.

The thing was simple. Olivier knew Gilles liked both but what had started as a crush on his priest had changed once the shield bearer took him under his wing. There was also the problem of Gustave being Gilles’ ex boyfriend. Sure the good doc had moved on to the suave Ryad but both men were still best friends despite the break-up. Olivier was not exactly keen on forcing the man to choose if he was even interested in the auburn haired frenchman. Gilles was more married to his job than even Olivier was to his own faith and that was saying something. Not even Jack had managed to keep his thoughts away from the giant of a man. Well that was to be expected. Instead of focusing on his own pain he just laid back in bed and shared a smoke with Jack. Maybe one day he would get the courage to speak up.

It was now that he was bloody and beat that he let himself think on Gilles long and proper, the sounds of the inevitable rescue something that only proved to the man that he was right. Rainbow and Six did not bargain with terrorists but they sure as hell saved one of their own. Even as Gustave patiently treated his wounds on the helicopter best he could nothing but the fear that the White Masks had put into everyone. The GIGN had been sent to rescue him and he could see both Emma and Julien huddled together as they watched out of the helicopter silently. Gilles sat next to Marius as they shared hushed words. He could barely make out his name and comments about how they would be back at Hereford soon enough. It was then that he allowed his eyes to close, Gustave’s muttered annoyed words clear even as he drifted to sleep.

Weeks passed and he made a full recovery but noticed that Gilles seemed to take a much more guarded approach to their conversations. Something was up and not even a conversation with Father Bertrand had helped his own confusion as the priest seemed amused with being asked about what was going on. On occasion Gustave seemed to give him odd looks instead of outright ignoring him. One evening while spending some alone time with Jack was what hammered the truth into his head. The GIGN minus him had gone out for drinks with the SAS boys, Olivier knowing fully well that Mike was the main reason he had not been invited. Their quarters were empty and that meant the Frenchman was able to entertain himself as he wished. It wasn't till both men were in the middle of the act that his door opened. Gilles started to call out to him until he saw the sight of a naked Jack on top of a similarly naked Olivier. Confusion clear in his face before he collected himself stating, “I’ll leave you two to that. Sorry.” 

With that Gilles left the room and Jack paused his motions to ask, “I know I’m the distraction only but do you want to go correct him about your feelings?” Olivier bit his lip and shook his head. He was a coward and as a coward would do, grabbed Jack’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss before growling out, “Don’t stop.” He in his mind knew that Gilles thought he was with Jack but for now he wanted to finish what they had started. Olivier would talk to his best friend later but a part of him told him he had something better already. Gilles hadn’t looked mad or upset only confused after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I was given a request ages ago for something featuring Lion and well here it is. My misunderstood baby who just wants to make amends. I figured I should start his road to happiness considering what Ubisoft plans on him because of the butt hurt Pro Leaguers u.u (I swear if I hear another one of them complaining about Lion but not say talk about Ash not having a hit box then I will murder something :) )


End file.
